english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
As Told By Ginger (2000)
As Told by Ginger is an American animated series aimed at preteens and teenagers that was produced by Klasky-Csupo and aired on Nickelodeon. It aired for 60 episodes between October 25, 2000 and November 14, 2006. Starring 'Main Cast' *Aspen Miller - Dodie Bishop *Jackie Harris - Macie Lightfoot *Jeannie Elias - Carl Foutley *Melissa Disney - Ginger Foutley *Tress MacNeille - Hoodsey Bishop 'Secondary Cast' *Cree Summer - Miranda Killgallen *Grey DeLisle - Brandon Higsby *Kath Soucie - Blake Gripling *Kenny Blank - Darren Patterson *Laraine Newman - Lois Foutley *Liz Georges - Courtney Gripling *Susan Krebs - Joann Bishop 'Minor Cast' *Adam Wylie - Ian Richton *Adrienne Frantz - Computer Voice (ep4), Operator's Voice (ep2) *Alex Dent - Walker (ep1) *Amy Danles - Cheerleader #4 (ep53), Sydney (ep53) *Amy Gross - Anita *Andre Ware - Mr. Hepper, Sergeant (ep18) *Andrew Lawrence - Bathroom Chef (ep8) *Andy Morris - Cop (ep56), Student Messenger *Anndi McAfee - Blonde Girl (ep26), Meryl (ep26) *Anthony Jesse Cruz - Soccer Buddy (ep11) *April Winchell - Cleaning Lady (ep54) *Arthur Burghardt - Santa Claus#2 (ep16) *Aspen Miller - Disturbed Girl (ep52) *Ben Stein - Buddy Baker *Bernie Kopell - Mr. Libby (ep8) *Beth Howland - Dr. Leventhal (ep40) *Billie Worley - Camera Guy (ep59) *Billy Brown - Delivery Guy (ep7), Mr. Patterson *Billy West - Cleetis Boregard (ep38), Mrs. Grimley (ep39) *Brian Cummings - Principal Huliski (ep28), Reporter#1 (ep28) *Brian Tochi - Mr. Briggs (ep51), Shop Keeper (ep51) *Candi Milo - Book Club Member (ep4), Carmen (ep19), Claire Gripling, Sarah, Sensationalistic Reporter (ep28), TV Announcer (ep36) *Cara Delizia - Laetitia Bowers (ep34) *Carol Kane - Maude *Carol Rosenthal - Margie *Charlie Dell - Crazy Floyd (ep29) *Chris Marquette - Stuart Higsby (ep8) *Chris Parnell - Radio Voice, Train Conductor *Christina Pickles - Art Teacher (ep34) *Christopher John Fields - Dr. Ron (ep58) *Craig Strong - Delivery Man (ep17), Harley James (ep6) *Cree Summer - Maid (ep28) *Cristina Pucelli - Vanessa (ep49) *Crystal Scales - Lonnie *Dan Castellaneta - Dave Bishop, Jeweler (ep46), Minister (ep60), Mr. Talbit (ep56), Nicholas LaPorte (ep60) *Danny Cooksey - Lifeguard (ep9) *Danny Mann - Mr. Blauer (ep35) *David Allen Thomas, Jr. - Farmer Don (ep50) *David Goldstein - Ex-Extra Grande (ep35), Triangle Player (ep35) *David Jeremiah - Announcer (ep51), Announcer (ep56), Coach Guardino (ep56), Dr. Dave, Mr. Mitchell (ep55) *Dee Bradley Baker - Emcee (ep39), Monkey (ep15), Mr. Higsby (ep34), Mr. Licorice, Pawtucket Pete (ep38), Senator Ricci (ep15), Shop Manager (ep21), Snake (ep7), Stuart's Monkey *Diane Michelle - Dr. Fondfeelings *Eddie Barth - Louie, Referee (ep52) *Elizabeth Halpern - Ms. Zorski *Emily Kapnek - Noelle Sussman *Eric Jungmann - Chairlift Operator (ep3) *Eric Loomis - Mr. Gardner (ep38) *Erica Luttrell - Cheerleader#3 (ep53), Simone *Eric Von Detten - Kid#2 (ep9) *Eryk Casemiro - Cheese Attendant *Estelle Harris - Myrna (ep60) *Floyd Van Buskirk - Raymo (ep50) *Greg Lewis - Mr. Pringle (ep5) *Gregory Jbara - Delivery Man (ep59) *Grey DeLisle - Diane Francis, Disgruntled Girl (ep35), Lexi Lanoue (ep21), Monique (ep51), Quiz Bowl Opponent#1 (ep38), Stacie (ep56), Tad (ep26) *Guy Torry - Will Patterson *Heather Ryan - Katie (ep35) *Hope Levy - Chet Zipper, Goth Girl (ep52), Hall Monitor (ep5), Librarian (ep40), Melanie, Nervous Kid (ep12), Pizza Dog Clerk (ep38), Villager#1 (ep13) *J. Evan Bonifant - Sasha *Ja'net Dubois - Linda (ep21), Mrs. Patterson *Jackie Harris - Book Club Member (ep4), Girl #2 (ep23), Hockey Player (ep19), News Announcer (ep29), Teacher #3 (ep51), Vampire Chick (ep6), Woman (ep52), Woman at Open House (ep53) *Jamie Maria Cronin - Andrea (ep9) *Jane Weidlin - Hope Rogers (ep37) *Jeannie Elias - Audience Member#2 (ep12), Girl#1, Hysterical Citizen, Iris (ep44), Mrs. Mitchell, Nurse Betty, Ona Winslow (ep53), Pointy Receptionist (ep33), Rebecca (ep3), Sherry (ep21), Stephany (ep56), Teen Lover Girl (ep20), Weaver (ep50) *Jeff D. Beuhl - Dwayne Cochran, Policeman#1 (ep20) *Jennifer Coolidge - Nikki LaPorte *Jennifer Paz - Traci *Jerry Houser - Farmhand (ep19), Principal Milty, Teacher#2 (ep53) *Jesse Corti - Dr. Juan (ep36), Running Doctor (ep36) *Jim Meskimen - Magician (ep52), Mr. Grundig, Mr. Lokietz (ep52), Mr. O'Toole (ep56) *Joey Lauren Adams - Thea Mipson *John Astin - Dave Bishop *John Kassir - Announcer (ep52), Jake (ep48), Jarhead (ep18), Man's Voice (ep31), Medic (ep28), Photographer (ep10), Turtle Eater, Waiter (ep25), Weatherman (ep14), Winston *John Mariano - Delivery Man (ep28) *Justin Cowden - Orion *Kate Movius - Giselle (ep18) *Kath Soucie - 9th Grade Girl (ep26), Bethany (ep56), Check in Girl (ep17), Cinnamon Ann, Cute Girl#1 (ep21), Diva (ep46), Euphrasia Weinstein (ep25), Girl#2 (ep22), Karina (ep51), Ms. Conners (ep23), Reporter (ep56) *Kathleen Freeman - Mrs. Gordon *Katie Leigh - Junior, Junior Sr. *Kenn Michael - Detention Guy (ep52), Man at Open House (ep53) *Kenny Blank - Bus Driver (ep3), Kid#1 (ep9), Man#1 (ep2), Policeman#2 (ep20), Punk Kid, Student (ep7) *Kerrigan Mahan - Ludlow Krantz (ep11), Moose (ep11) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jimmy (ep49) *Kiel Holmes - Michael Ricci (ep15) *Kimberly Brooks - Chantel (ep9), Cheerleader#1 (ep53), Cheerleader#2 (ep53) *Kyle Brent Gibson - Cool Kid (ep3) *LaTonya Holmes - Teacher's Pet (ep12) *Laraine Newman - Andrew, Audience Member#1 (ep12), Book Club Member (ep4), Clerk (ep10), Coffee Employee (ep51), Gregg (ep8), Jean-Pierre, Librarian (ep7), Mrs. Gumfrey (ep2), Old Lady (ep54), Quarterback, Rhesus, Seamstress (ep18), Silver Haired Woman, Teen Lover Boy (ep20), Terrence *Larry Drake - Dr. Weinstein (ep21) *Lauren Tom - Hip Art Student *Leandra Argyros - Leandra *Lewis Arquette - Mr. Cilia *Liz Georges - Book Club Member (ep4) *Liza Del Mundo - Joan *Logan Taylor - Heather (ep4) *Lukas Haas - Jake (ep23) *Mary Gross - Bobbie Lightfoot (ep33) *Mathew Valencia - Joaquin Cortez (ep32) *Matt Farnsworth - Piano Player (ep13) *Melissa Disney - Cop (ep52), Sales Clerk (ep59) *Michael Beattie - Cameraman (ep56), Principal Erickson *Michael McGaharn - Janitor (ep26), Marine Biologist (ep26) *Michael McKean - Bobby Lightfoot (ep33) *Mindy Sterling - Ms. Powell (ep22), Song Leader (ep35) *Mo Collins - Nurse (ep7) *Nancy Linari - Sobbing Patient (ep33) *Neil Patrick Harris - Jed *Nora Dunn - Coach Candace, Philbert (ep55) *Olivia Hack - Hall Monitor (ep1) *Quinton Flynn - George Magrority (ep26) *Pamela Segall-Adlon - Dustin (ep31) *Pat Harrington - Arnie (ep53) *Patrick Pinney - Food Inspector (ep23), Vice Principal Perucci (ep23) *Patti Deutsch - Mrs. Dave *Paul Greenberg - Expert (ep33), Naked Mole Rat (ep33) *Paula Tiso - Polly Shuster *Phil Reeves - Anesthesiologist Al (ep58) *Ping Wu - Archie Chang, Reporter (ep19) *R. Samantha Lee - Lizzie (ep13) *Ralph Votrian - Doctor (ep22), Narrator (ep22) *Richard Horvitz - Mitchey Mekelburg (ep16) *Richard McGonagle - Officer Killgallen *Rino Romano - Radio Voice (ep44), Student#2 (ep44) *Rita Rudner - Mrs. Fleming (ep5) *Robbie Rist - Steven Applebaum (ep39) *Robert Costanzo - Chef Bob (ep23) *Roberta Farkas - Mrs. Lawrence, Reporter#2 (ep28) *S. Scott Bullock - Dr. Randall, Narrator (ep39) *Sally Struthers - Mrs. Higsby (ep34) *Sam McMurray - Mr. Gripling (ep28), Reporter#3 (ep28) *Sam Saletta - Guy (ep23), Sean (ep23) *Sandy Fox - Mipsy Mipson *Shannon Conley - Rock Chick (ep59), Teen Seal Singer (ep38) *Shawana Kemp - Miss Zorski (eps51-55), Telephone Singer (ep2) *Stacy Winkler - Muffin (ep14) *Stuart Pankin - Math Teacher (ep34), Mr. Bowers (ep34) *Susan Chesler - Nancy (ep49) *Susan Krebs - Florist (ep7), Librarian (ep28), Teacher#1 (ep51) *Suzanne Kent - Mrs. Berger (ep9) *Terri Apple - Film Narrator (ep6) *Tia Texada - Villager #2 (ep13) *Tom Dixon - Minister (ep27) *Tom Kenny - Buzz Harris *Tom Virtue - Jonas Foutley *Tony Plana - Spanish Doctor *Toran Caudell - Fred *Tress MacNeille - Clover (ep35), Cute Girl#2 (ep21), Georgia (ep20), Hygenist (ep23), Mrs. Jackson, Receptionist (ep2), Server (ep6), Space Cannibal, Tourist (ep51) *Valerie Harper - Librarian (ep59), Maryellen *Victor Wilson - Mr. Ward (ep22) *Warren Sroka - Jock (ep1) *Wes Campbell - Bus Driver Category:Cartoons Category:2000 Cartoons